


He Doesn't Fit

by Starra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Large Cock, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Penis Size, Post-Canon, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra/pseuds/Starra
Summary: After a disappointing first-time sexual experience, Yuri (who's now 18) goes to vent to Victor and Yuuri about his troubles. Namely, that his boyfriend Otabek's dick is really big.Like, too big.Yuuri offers him a suggestion that makes Yuri feel stupid for even coming to them in the first place.





	He Doesn't Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek having a big dick is canon until proven otherwise, sorry. Also he's a sweet boyfriend and would feel really bad if something like this happened, no matter what Yurio says.
> 
> Makkachin isn't mentioned at all but she's hanging out with them and is asleep by Victor's feet, probably.

Yuri slammed his fists angrily on the table. He hadn't been this frustratingly disappointed since he'd been beaten by both Victor and Yuuri at their last GPF Final two seasons ago.

Yuri had come to visit the aforementioned couple, who were now married and had retired to St. Petersburg. Usually, he tried to avoid them as much as possible, but he needed someone to vent to, and this was something he most definitely could not tell Yakov and Lilia about in a million years. He also couldn't tell Otabek, because it involved Otabek. So he'd decided to annoy these two old men about it.

"So what's wrong, Yurio?" Yuuri asked, placing a small cup of green tea next to his blond-haired guest, before sitting down next to his husband. "You said you had something to talk about...?"

"Let me guess!" Victor said happily. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Yuri was willing to confine in them. "This is about Otabek!"

Yuri glared at Victor from across the table. "Is it that obvious?" he snarled, annoyed at himself for being so predictable.

"Why else would you bother talking to us?" Victor smiled. "Normally you go to Otabek for advice, but since you're here, this means you can't tell him."

Shit. He was spot on. "It is, yeah," Yuri answered as he took a sip of his tea. Maybe it would help him relax or some shit. "And no," he added, glaring at Victor again, "he hasn't dumped me and we're not breaking up or anything like that."

"You'd be much more upset if it was that," Yuuri said. "What happened?"

 

Yuri took a deep breath and put down his tea. "So... I turned eighteen a week ago, right?" Yuuri and Victor nodded in acknowledgement. "Well. Otabek... he said he didn't want to have sex until I was an adult." They'd been dating for just over a year, and not too far into their relationship, Otabek had, very seriously, established that he wouldn't do anything sexual before Yuri turned eighteen.

Victor gasped. "Really?! Congra--"

"No, hold on, Victor," Yuuri said, cutting him off. "If that was all it was, I don't think Yurio would be this angry. Did something not go right?" Yuuri looked genuinely concerned.

"It's not uncommon for it not to go right the first time," Victor said in a know-it-all tone that pissed Yuri off even more. "You know, performance anxiety, not being compatible, fun things like that..."

 _Not being compatible_. He'd nailed it.

 

 _Stupid fucking Victor_ , Yuri thought. "It... yeah. Okay. Fuck. That's it." Yuri admitted. There was no turning back now.

"Is he impotent or something?" Victor blurted out, causing Yuuri to tell him off. Did have no shame?

" _No_ ," Yuri hissed. "He works perfectly fine, thank you. That's what the problem is."

The two older men looked confused at his comment. Yuri inhaled again. He had to come out and say it. It'd be worse if they actually managed to guess.

"He... His dick's too big," Yuri mumbled. "Like. He _doesn't fit_."

 

Much to their horror, they'd discovered this too late. Yuri explained that he had gone on and on about how he would be okay with pain because he wasn't a little bitch (his own words), but Otabek had barely managed to fit the head in before Yuri realised that it actually _really fucking hurt_ and had to get Otabek to pull out. Victor and Yuuri listened quietly while he told them the story, unsure whether or not they were judging him. But he didn't really give a shit about that.

 

"Wow," said Victor, once Yuri had finished. "That's... something, alright."

"I'm sorry, Yurio," Yuuri said with a sad smile. "You must've been looking forward to it for so long, and yet..."

"It fucking _sucks_ ," Yuri spat. "I feel fucking pathetic. But he's just... really fucking big."

"Are you sure you're not just too small?" Victor asked. "You said he prepared you properly, and I believe you, but is it really that he's _that_ big?"

"Pretty sure that's what it is," Yuri sighed. He pulled out his phone.

Somewhere on it, he had a dick pic that Otabek had sent him some months ago while he'd been in Almaty. There was part of his brain that told him he probably _shouldn't_ be showing off his boyfriend's dick, but he told that part of his brain to shut up, as he knew he wouldn't be believed unless he presented physical evidence of his claims. He'd apologise to Otabek later if he needed to, anyway.

Yuri found it and showed them.

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock, his face red.

"Holy _shit_ ," Victor whispered breathlessly in Russian. He looked up at Yuri and switched back to English. "I... can see why."

"Yeah," Yuri said, putting his phone away. "It's not just the angle, either. He's... really fucking big."

"Are... Are you okay, Yurio?" Yuuri asked gently.

"Well... my ass still hurts a little," Yuri admitted, not sure exactly why he was telling them that. "But it's not that bad. I just... don't want him to think it's _his_ fault, y'know? And the other parts of sex are fucking great, it's only this that's the issue."

 

The three of them sat in silence. Yuri finished off his tea before anyone spoke again. Yuuri was the one to break the silence.

 

"Yurio, I think I have a solution," he said, looking embarrassed.

"R-Really?" Yuri was doubtful, unless they sold some magic anus-widening device in Japan he wasn't aware of or something.

Yuuri paused. "Um. Why don't... you do it the other way?"

"The other way?" Yuri repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, uh..." Yuuri's voice grew quieter with each word. "Y-You could... put yours in Otabek?" he gave Yuri a guilty look.

 

 _Oh_. The answer had been so simple. Here Yuri was, fretting over the horrible thought that he may never get to actually have sex with his boyfriend, and they hadn't even considered all their options.

 

"I'm a fucking moron," Yuri said, laughing at himself. "Yeah. Okay. I'll... I'll ask him. And uh. See what he thinks."

 

Yuri made sure to quietly thank Yuuri as he left, and told the Japanese man that he'd let him know how it went.

 

* * *

 

Otabek was more than willing to try Yuuri's suggestion, and it ended up working much better. It was awkward and embarrassing, but they managed to finally join their bodies as they had wanted. It didn't matter which way it was, so long as they were doing it with each other. Yuri felt good, and Otabek had said he'd felt good too, and that was the most important thing to both of them.

 

Yuri lay in bed on his phone while Otabek was in the shower. He wanted to post something on social media about how amazing his night had been, but he knew better than to do that. This was something that stayed between them.Well, them and Yuuri. And Victor. But Otabek didn't need to know that.

 

Yuri sent Yuuri a text that consisted of several different emojis to say that it was a success, along with "THNX" in front of them just in case he didn't get the idea. Yuuri quickly texted back congratulating them. Normally, being cheered on by Yuuri and Victor made Yuri mad, but he felt oddly grateful this time.

 

When Otabek got back into bed, he gave Yuri a good night kiss before turning out the lights.

 

"I can't wait until we do it again," Yuri whispered as he shut his eyes. "This is only the beginning, Beka."

"...Yeah," Otabek replied. "Good night, Yura. I love you."

Yuri blushed at that phrase. It still made him giddy. "I love you too, Beka."

 

They both went to sleep quickly that night, satisfied that they'd managed to become one.


End file.
